Spoiler NPCs of Ag-Rakade
Here are other key Ag-Rakade NPCs encountered so far by the main Roll20 group playing in the Kassithe campaign. Atiil'Kusu Wizard and resident of Ag-Rakade. Attil seemed to make his living as a "utility wizard", casting spells for money. His stock-in-trade was casting mending on merchant wagons, or identify ''on artifacts passing through town. He was even known for using ''sleep ''spells to help in clearing rat infestations for the surrounding towns. Unbeknownst to anyone, he was secretly kidnapping and conducting magical experiments on fey creatures obtained from the nearby glade by the river an hour of so outside of town. The party rescued these creatures, leading to his discovery and arrest by the Ag-Rakade militia. Attil'Kusu was the original owner of the dwarven daggers. Quest appearances: * "Things that go :Bump: in the Daylight" Kinya Former hired goon of Attil'Kusu. Injured during the escape of the fey creatures, he had no knowledge of Attil's true activities. Released by Ibbi with instructions to remain in town until Attil's trial. Quest appearances: * "Things that go :Bump: in the Daylight" The Dryad By the River Dryad whose tree-home sits in a glade by the river, an hour or so outside of town. Rescued from Atiil'Kusu's house by the party. Rewarded Shoklen with the ''cloak of barkskin. '' Quest appearances: * "Things that go :Bump: in the Daylight" The Creepy Necromancer Disheveled, unkempt wizard caught stealing the fingerbone of Entara's ancestor from the village's cemetery. Killed by Shoklen. Her name is not known, and neither is her background. She carried a red garnet ring and a spellbook, currently in the possession of Lugal. Quest appearances: * "Sticks and Bones" Yethniri and Annibelle Village commoner and 9-year-old daughter, and now friend of the party. Annibelle was trapped in, and later rescued from, the cemetery when the Creepy Necromancer defiled the tombs. Sadly, Yethniri was murdered during the events of "Rats in the Corn", leaving poor Annibelle an orphan in the care of the village temple. Quest appearances: * "Sticks and Bones" * "Rats in the Corn" (Yethniri's death) Amata and Her Family Amata is the kindhearted wife of a corn farmer on the outskirts of Ag-Rakade. She has three beautiful, blonde-haired children, and her mother also lives with them. She later semi-adopted the Hillbilly Children, helping them out with their own farm. Quest appearances: * "Rats in the Corn" Hillbilly Children These are five children, ages 14 to 4, who live across the river from Amata's farm. Their father, a farmer and a hobbyist bronzeworker, disappeared one night, so the children became recluses in their own house. They surrounded their property with booby traps, and were forced to steal Amata's corn to feed their milk cow. They were discovered by the party, and befriended by Dylan, all alone. The party convinced them to apologize to Amata, who quasi-adopted them. Their father eventually died, at the hands party, after becoming a strange, plantlike form of zombie. The kids still live together in their house, aided by Amata and other kindly citizens of Ag-Rakade. Quest appearances: * "Rats in the Corn" Baneberry Farmers These are inhabitants of a now-empty compound two hours outside of Ag-Rakade. Consisting of at least a very large high orc captain, four human underling guards, a swarthy bookkeeper/accountant, and the head farmer, they were apparently breeding baneberry trumpeter plants by cross-splicing root stock from standard white lilies, baneberry plants, and needle palms. They abandoned the compound when discovered by the party, heading up the main road to the northeast (possibly towards Hurrethe). Quest appearances: * "Our Zombies are Certified Organic" Bas T'Loka Bas is a bard from a village south of Ag-Rakade. He was discovered imprisoned in the basement of the compound of the baneberry farmers. He's not entirely sure how he got there, but fellow prisoner Degrom Hillstrike witnessed something horrible: one night, Bas was forcefully removed from his cell and brought to an unseen part of the cellar. From there, Degrom heard horrible screaming for nearly an hour before an unconscious Bas was thrown back into his cell. Bas then had a frightful night, apparently sleeping but clearly wracked with sanity-depleting nightmares. Degrom described the screaming as "nigh intolerable". Afterwards, Bas lie in his cell, comatose, until rescued by the party. After his release, Bas lay in the sun while the rest of the party investigated the tunnels under the compound. Bas is shell-shocked but likable, with odd greeting habits (he likes to lick his palms before shaking hands for some reason). Quest appearances: * "You Meet the Weirdest People in the Produce Section" Maoldònaich, the Moon Druid Maoldònaich was apparently a powerful druid from an age long past. His spirit was encountered by Vjor'Kul, Shoklen and Ket in his barrow in the woods outside Ag-Rakade. He apparently belonged to a sect called the Moon Druids, however no one has ever heard of the Moon Druids. He passed on a message to Vjor'Kul, about how something called the Sphere is at risk of being cracked by the Wolf, something that would apparently be very bad. Quest appearances: * "Gratuitous Mooning" '''Return to NPCs of Ag-Rakade' Category:NPCs